<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Waiting for orders by BigDumbSkeletons</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24712399">Waiting for orders</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigDumbSkeletons/pseuds/BigDumbSkeletons'>BigDumbSkeletons</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Kira/Tasia (mentioned), Minor Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 11:13:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>460</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24712399</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigDumbSkeletons/pseuds/BigDumbSkeletons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A small oneshot about Black Dragon members being bored and finding out Kano died. Not meant to be taken seriously.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Waiting for orders</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">  “No way you can beat Kano! I doubt you can even beat Hsu Hao!”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">  “Please! I won against tougher guys in the streets from all over the world!”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">  “Ok Ken kinnie.”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">  “I’M NOT A KINNIE! JUST BECAUSE I DRESSED LIKE HIM AND HE’S MY FAVORITE CHARACTER DOESN’T MAKE ME A KINNIE YOU BI-“</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">  “Can you both shut up I’m trying to get this piece of fucking shit to work!” yelled Jarek at the arguing Kira and Kobra.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">  The Black Dragon members that were left to watch the base were just waiting for Kano to give them further orders. Kobra was practicing his martial arts while Kira was sitting in Tasia’s lap on a worn down couch. Meanwhile Jarek was actually trying to do something useful by fixing some of the merchandise.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">  “What’s the point of fixing those guns? Those Tarkatans are too stupid to tell the difference,” said Tasia.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">  “Easy for you to say! You never have to give them this shit. Last time I bought guns to them their goddamn general made me test one out. Even he knew not to trust Kano. Luckily the one I picked up worked or I would’ve been a Tarkatan meal by now. Just need to better my odds for the next cargo.”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">  “If Kano even sells them more guns. He probably pissed the Khan off and is being chained up in his dungeon right now,” noted Kira.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">  “Would explain why we hadn’t heard from him in days,” agreed Kobra.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">  Jarek soon got fed up with the gun and threw it at the wall. “Getting bored just sitting on my ass trying to find shit to do. So far there’s been no action in sight. No Red Dragon thug. No Special Forces trooper. Nothing. My blade is practically begging me to kill someone!” yelled Jarek as he picked up his kick axe and start swinging it around.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">  “I’m down to fight. Can’t promise you’ll see another day if you face me,” said Kobra as he got into a battle stance.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">  Before Jarek could accept the offer and possibly have one of them and their future self (if they have one still alive) killed Erron and Kabal waltz into the base. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">  “Jarek, you remember how to break in safes? Kano is dead and I want my pay,” asked Kabal.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">  “Unless you have proof I’m not-“ started Jarek until Erron pulled out Kano’s head from a bag. “Well damn. Hold on I’ll get it open.”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">  After they managed to open Kano’s safe they all split the money and dipped. No one in the Black Dragon was sad to hear the news of Kano’s demise. In fact, they were thrilled to find out Sonya shot him in his hollow skull. Some even thrown parties to celebrate.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>